


Alex is back

by tokeneffort



Category: X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: FIx It, Gen, alternate to my other fic about this same subject, mild swearing, spoilers for x-men apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeneffort/pseuds/tokeneffort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wakes up somewhere unexpected and has to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex is back

Alex wakes up in a surge of adrenaline, attempting to sit up and gasping when his chest protests with a burst of pain that nearly makes him pass out. He sits more slowly and looks around the room. There’s an IV in his arm and he’s wearing a hospital gown.

He pushes the sheet off of him and gently eases out the IV. There’s no one around and he knows he’s not in the mansion- which was where he was last he remembers and oh god _Scott_. Alex begins to panic, because _where’s Scott? Is he okay? There was an explosion… and now he’s in the hospital… where the hell is Scott!!!_

That’s when a nurse arrives and pushes him back onto the hospital bed. He struggles but then gives in. He won't learn about Scott this way.

“Lie back down, please, sir.” She’s polite but firm and immediately once he’s got the IV back in and he’s comfortable, she hands him a bunch of forms.

“I’m sorry to do this since you’ve only just woken up, but we still don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Alex,” Alex says as flirtatiously as possible, because it never hurts to have an ally. “Alexander Summers.”

“I’m Lisa. Do you remember what happened, Mr. Summers?”

“Alex is fine,” Alex says automatically then frowns. “I was with my brother.”

“Your brother? There was no one around you when we found you.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, “I was at a school before I woke up here.”

“A school? There isn’t a school within a mile of where you were found on the Connecticut Turnpike.” Lisa looks at Alex’s face, which is horrified, and frowns. “What school were you at?”

“I was in _Westchester_.”

“You somehow crossed the state boundary without knowing it?” Lisa’s eyebrow raises and she shoots him a decisive look. “You were near naked and quite singed. With badly broken ribs and a splintered collarbone. You were not in Westchester.”

Alex is about to argue, before he realizes that it’s likely to draw far too much attention to himself. “Maybe I wasn’t. I don’t remember much, if I’m honest. Can I leave soon?”

“No!” Lisa is horrified beyond belief. “You’ve been unconscious for eight days. Your head needs to be looked at the very least.”

Alex hesitates before shrugging. “My brother’s a doctor. I’ll ring him.” Not technically a lie... Hank's a doctor if not his brother.

“No,” Lisa says. “Besides, you haven’t finished filling out your information. I’ll be back in five minutes with the doctor. Stay in that bed, Mr. Summers.”

Alex scowls and doodles on the forms until she leaves. He scribbles his home address as Xavier’s School and his home phone number as Charles’, also putting Charles down to pay for the medical bills, though there’s a pang of guilt at that. He's wealthy enough for it not to be a big deal.

Within fifteen minutes, Alex’s badgered the doctor into letting him go, though he’s constantly advised against his chosen plan of action. He doesn’t much care and the hospital gives him some clothing to wear, though it’s just plain white sweats and a pair of canvas shoes and a sling to help alleviate the pain of his collarbone, though it doesn’t hurt much. Lisa assures him that it’s absolutely just due to pain relief and that he’ll ache for days. She almost sounds like she’s _enjoying_ this.

“Are you _sure_ , Mr. Summers?” Lisa asks and Alex nods for the fiftieth time. It isn’t until he’s _out_ of the hospital and standing on the street that he realizes he has no money for a cab and he’s in the wrong state. He scowls and walks back in to beg some change from a receptionist for a phone call.

No one picks up at the mansion, so Alex has to ring his parents. They’re shocked to hear from him; Scott had called, weeping and told them he’d died.

“Clearly, I haven’t died,” Alex said, annoyed. “Dad, can you just come and pick me up? I’m at the Bridgeport hospital. Connecticut.”

His father actually fucking _hesitates_ but then he agrees and Alex sits in the reception room until his father arrives and he’s brought some of Alex’s clothes with him. Alex changes in the hospital bathroom and hands the clothing back to Lisa, who’s come to see him off. She tells his father he’ll need monitoring for at least 48 hours, but Alex cuts her off.

“I don’t live with him,” Alex says curtly. “I’ll tell my boss.”

“Your boss?”

“I work at a boarding school,” Alex lets out. “C’mon, Dad.”

His father nods at the nurse and leads his eldest to the car. They don’t talk during the drive and Alex is resentful when his father insists they stop at their house on the way to the mansion.

“Your mother thought you were dead.”

He spends half an hour with her, and then he is itching to get back on the road.

“Can I borrow one of your cars? I’ll get Scotty to drive it back.”

“You were in a coma, so no. I’ll drive you now.”

Alex has to spend another two hours with his father and it almost drives him mad, so he cranks the stereo up high and leans against the window. He gets his father to drop him off at the gate, though he wants to see Scott, and he gives Alex a brief wave.

“Tell Scott we’ll ring him tomorrow.”

“Fine. Bye.”

“Bye.”

It’s actually one of their better exchanges and Alex strolls up the drive, sunglasses in place, cheerful as it’s possible for someone with restricted breathing to be. His arm is jostled and he hisses at the pain that shoots up his shoulder. He’s made it perhaps two hundred metres when he feels a familiar brush on his mind, and then Charles is speaking to him.

_Alex? You’re alive!_

_Sure am, professor. Bit banged up, though._

_I’ll send Hank._

_I’ll wait for him._

Alex sits down on the grass and tilts his head back, closing his eyes and just enjoys the sun on his face until a car screeches to a halt beside him. Alex opens an eye to see Hank leap out of the car. He’s being pulled up and in for a hug before he can say hello and instead of the “hey” he wanted to say, his first words to his oldest friend (not that either would ever admit it) are “fuck, fuck, fuck get off!” Hank immediately pulls back and his eyes widen when he takes in the chest bandages and sling.

“Sorry, Al. Hey, c’mon, Scott’s going to be _overjoyed_ to see you.”

“I’d hope so,” Alex jokes and then blinks. “How come he didn’t come with you?”

“He’s in the Danger Room. Bit busy.”

“You’re letting kids into the Danger Room?”

“Not kids, X-Men. You missed a bit, my friend.”

“Catch me up?” Alex suggests as he settles himself into the passenger seat. “It’s a long enough fuckin’ driveway.”

Hank laughs and Alex grins and the world’s a familiar and comforting place.

There’s no noise coming from the Danger Room, but that’s just Hank’s engineering, it’s not anything to do with the missions going on inside. Alex sits on the bench outside and answers Hank’s questions and Professor Xavier’s. They’re all confused about how he ended up in Connecticut until Alex blinks and then says, “it’s on a straight line from Westchester to Cairo.”

“You must’ve tumbled into and then out of the portal.”

“Yeah. I guess…” Alex falls quiet and Hank and Charles continue swapping theories, occasionally asking Alex more questions.

He’s midway through explaining to disbelieving ears that he really _did_ just leave the hospital with only a preliminary check once he re-awoke when the door opens. Alex turns expectantly and is met by Jean Grey’s wide smile.

“I thought I heard you out here!” she said excitedly. “The others are coming, they’re having a team huddle.”

“Shouldn’t you be in the team huddle?” Hank asks, disapproving.

“Probably but hey. I said Prof Xavier wanted to talk to me,” she says. “I wanted to check before Scott heard.”

“Heard what?” his brother’s voice filters through the air and then Scott’s in the doorway and he gazes at Alex blankly for about a minute then says “Alex” in a breathy voice and throws himself into his brother’s arms.

Alex gently hugs him until Scott’s squeezing starts to become unbearable and then he murmurs Scott's name and disentangles himself. Scott’s ruby lenses are aimed at Alex and Alex smiles uncertainly. But Scott’s still a teenager boy and once his initial relief wears off- and Alex has to fight off being offended by how quickly that occurs- he starts in with endless angry accusations.

“Where were you?”

“I was in Connecticut, apparently…” Alex gives a one armed shrug. “I don’t know. I only woke up this morning.”

“How’d you get here?”

“Dad drove me.”

“You called our parents?! Before me? You hate them!” Scott bursts out.

“No one picked up at the mansion and I thought that the blue guy was after you.”

“‘Blue guy’?” A boy Alex doesn’t know, but who’s astonishingly silver asks, with a snort. 

“Apocalypse,” Hank fills in.

“And I hear I have you kids to thank for the world still being around,” Alex adds and Scott lights back up as he brags to his brother about how _good_ their team is. That’s when Mystique shows up, in her blue form, and she gives Alex a pleased smile.

“So you survived after all? You’re hard to kill, Havok.”

“Yeah, well, couldn’t let you have _all_ the fun, could I?” he teases back, giving her an awkward handshake. He doesn’t really know how to act around her- she chose to come back but she left in the first place- so he decides that’s probably how best to proceed.

She seems to disagree, because she kisses his cheek and then Scott’s back in Alex’s face, explaining how he was _burning a god_ and Alex nods along, ruffling his baby brother’s hair. He is honestly, truly, proud of Scott.

He’s introduced to the rest of the team, with his chest pain growing gradual worse as the morphine wears off, then Scott drags him to his new room. Alex flushes when they tell him he blew up the mansion and he makes a mental note to thank Peter later- and he flops down on his brother’s bed, wheezing lightly and wincing.

Or he does until Hank comes and literally carries- that would normally have made Alex squirm in embarrassment but he’s too sore to care- him to the infirmary where he's gently deposited. He’s filled with drugs and then Hank’s keeping him awake while he runs tests until finally he’s allowed to sleep. He drops off amazingly fast and the last thing he sees is Hank quietly brushing away tears. 

He wakes up the next morning, as Hank’s stupidly annoying cuckoo clock attests- to find Scott’s lying beside him on the narrow bed, his arm around his brother’s waist and his face buried in Alex’s chest. Alex pats his head and chuckles, before that turned to cursing when that made his ribs burn.

Scott blearily lifts his head, jumping off the bed and pretending like he hadn’t spent his entire night clinging to Alex in the fear his older brother wouldn’t be there when he woke up. Alex snorted and shifted to sit up as well.

“Might as well take me on a tour of the new place,” Alex grins. Scott grumbles about better things to do so Alex teases him.

“Fine,” he says. “Hank! Hank! HANK! Raven! Come and take me for a tour!”

Alex is gratified by Scott grumbling that he’s so _lame_ and then he tells Alex to follow him and Alex slips his feet into his shoes- changing is for when he has other clothes- and does as instructed. He catches Scott glancing at him throughout the day, Mystique and Hank are always nearby and he can feel Charles in the back of his mind. It’s nice to feel cared about, though there’s something disquieting about being shown your own grave, so he does his best not to let his pain wear on his temper.

There’s a party that night, and Alex is constantly being introduced to people, many of whom know him as “the guy who blew up the mansion” and he gets presented with the key to a room of his own, though he’s sure to remind them he can’t stay long, he has a job to get back to (Scott scowls at that).

By the next morning, things are almost back to normal and he ends up staying far longer than he expected, ending up teaching geography and earth science which makes Scott call him a nerd. Several times. Enough to make Alex have him run sixty laps around the mansion. Scott pukes halfway through.

Life is back to normal- as normal as Alex’s life will ever be- and that’s good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been eating me up inside. I mean, he shoots plasma, he isn't going to die from a fire. A collapsing building, maybe but not flames and Peter was there before the building collapsed so.


End file.
